


Vulnerable

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Complicated [12]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-18
Updated: 2006-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean will be leaving soon and there's something he wants to do to Viggo before he goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable

Sean has been pleased with how receptive Viggo always tends to be, and that comes to him as they're snogging hotly, having already moved on from the scotch on the sofa and cut rather quickly to the bedroom. He watches Viggo twist out of his shirt; and the eagerness between them seems bigger tonight, more palpable.

"Last night," he murmurs, pressing down again over Viggo's naked body, "it seemed you'd've done anything for it, wouldn't you?" He kisses Viggo hard, biting sharply, and draws back just enough to let Viggo answer, because Viggo always sounds so fucking hot when he's reminded of his own greed.

"Yeah," Viggo says with a sheepish grin. "You drive me fucking wild sometimes. OK, most of the time."

That grin is just too fucking charming, and Sean has to grin back. "I bet you'd take anything I offer when you get like that." He nuzzles down into Viggo's neck and bites again, sliding his hand down to pinch at a nipple.

"God," Viggo says after a sharp hiss. "I'd take anything you offer even before I get like that." He's past feeling shame about it; Sean likes him greedy as long as he doesn't demand too much and thinks about Sean first. And that's easy enough for Viggo who's pretty much turned pleasing Sean into a major part of his life.

"I bet you'd take my fist," Sean breathes, bending his head down to bite Viggo's nipple before he can answer, relishing the idea of doing it and anticipating Viggo's reaction.

Whimpering both at the idea and the slight pain of Sean's teeth on sensitive flesh, Viggo feels like he's going to combust at the very idea of it. "You," he says with a gasp, "want to do that?"

"Yeah." Viggo's response is perfect, and Sean wants this even more, now. "Something that'll stay with you for days. A reminder that you're mine."

"I don't _need_ a reminder," Viggo says seriously. "I always know, Sean." He smiles a little. "Of course I wouldn't say no to a reminder. I'd never say no to you."

"I know," Sean grins, "and I also know that you'd love to think of me every time you sit. Or...stand, or walk." He gives Viggo another nip, then pushes up to get off the bed to find the good lube.

_I do that already,_ Viggo thinks, but he knows what Sean means. "How do you want me," he asks, taking a deep breath. "Um...and I should tell you that no one's ever done this to me before."

"On your back. Push a pillow up under your arse. And get comfortable; you'll be there a good, long time." He pulls out a tub of lube and a black latex glove, allowing for the sword calluses he won't get rid of for several weeks. He never assumes whether or not anyone's ever had this done, but it doesn't particularly surprise him that it's gone this way this time. He likes that, too, that he'll be the first to do this.

After getting himself comfortable, Viggo watches Sean, thinking that the glove looks somewhat sinister. "I like that you're the first," he says quietly. "I like the idea of you being the first to do all of this with me. It's like you see me with different eyes, and have since the beginning."

Sean smiles, settling on the edge of the bed to give Viggo another kiss. "I was just thinking that, too. That I like being the one to do this to you for the first time. I think we see each other with different eyes." He knows for his own part that no one has ever looked at him the way Viggo does.

"I love you," Viggo murmurs. "So goddamn much."

"I love you, too," Sean replies, petting Viggo's hair. He feels the impending separation and is struggling lately not to think about it, but he has to admit that this is the best way to celebrate what they've had here. It will take an act this intense to even come close to capturing it, and still, Sean knows it won't quite be enough.

With a slightly nervous smile, Viggo settles back on the bed, looking at Sean's hand. "Wow," he says looking at Sean. "I know it'll fit, but still...." He's babbling a little but he thinks he has the right to be nervous; this isn't exactly a simple thing here.

"If it's too much, you just tell me to stop, yeah?" Sean's watching Viggo seriously, now. "No safeword tonight, no code, just plain talk. Whatever you need to say, you say it." He settles down between Viggo's legs and tugs and stretches the glove on.

"I will," Viggo says, spreading his legs wider. "I want it," he adds firmly. "Want to feel you that deep in me."

Normally, Sean would make a flip, evil little comment like _Oh, you'll feel it all right,_ but not this time. This feels more serious. He strokes Viggo's thigh with his ungloved hand, then opens the lube up to slick his fingers.

"Remember to breathe," he murmurs as he pushes in, just one finger, staying carefully away from Viggo's prostate. "Keep yourself relaxed."

"Yeah," Viggo says, closing his eyes and breathing in, reaching for that familiar place he's grown love so much. "Thank you," he murmurs softly, trying not to squirm. He knows that while he's taken prep a hell of a lot more roughly than this, how this goes is really up to Sean.

"You're always welcome," Sean murmurs, and he spends a long time thrusting and turning that finger, just the one, before pressing in the second, slicked so thickly with lube it's almost sloppy. "This is going to take a long time, boy," he says, voice quiet.

There it is again, that "boy," and Viggo catches his breath for a moment before remembering that he really needs to be breathing steadily through this. "Good," he murmurs. "I love the care you take with it, Sean."

"I couldn't do it any other way," Sean tells him, watching his face as his fingers drag in and out. "I love taking care of you," he adds, though it's slightly unrelated. _I don't know what I'm going to do when I can't anymore._

Viggo catches the momentary flicker of concern on Sean's face and wonders what Sean's thinking about. But this is not really the time to ask; if they need to talk later, they will. And really, all Viggo can think about is the way Sean's fingers feel as yet another one slides into him. "God," he moans. "Oh God...."

"Good," Sean remarks softly. There's no tension, not really, and that's good. It's important to Sean and it means a lot that Viggo isn't nervous about this, in spite of his virginity in this aspect. He turns his hand, working it steadily until he can fold his fingers together and fit his pinky in, and he uses his thumb to stroke just behind Viggo's balls, just for another sensation.

"Ohhhhh," Viggo moans, twisting a little. He already feels wide open and full; it's so different than the way Sean's cock feels going into him. Sean is so damn good at this and it makes Viggo feel both safe and lucky.

"A little more," Sean murmurs almost to himself, stretching Viggo out further, wanting him good and lax before he takes the whole hand. "Tell me if it hurts," he orders quietly.

"Doesn't," Viggo says quickly, not wanting Sean to even think about stopping. And he's not lying, it isn't pain he feels, but a startling -- or maybe not so startling, considering what's going to happen -- vulnerability. "God..."

Nodding, Sean notes the way Viggo's eyes change, hood themselves almost, and he knows where Viggo is. He knows that Viggo's going to feel this in every part of him, a huge, sweeping overload, and Sean's very close to putting him there. "Breathe," he says, drawing his fingers out to add more lube and then fold his thumb into them. As he presses his fingertips in, then his knuckles, he has to admit he's impressed with the way Viggo's handling this, even if he doesn't realize he is.

"Oh God," Viggo gasps, and for just a moment he tenses and catches his breath. But it's Sean doing this and as hugely frightening as it suddenly is, Viggo _trusts_ Sean. With a long sigh, he breathes out and wills himself to relax.

"Good." Sean has gone still, watching, waiting for the right moment, and when it comes, he begins pushing in again in steady, small pulses, just trying to get to the broad point in his hand so he can push through that last resistance. "Good," he murmurs again, stroking Viggo's hip with his free hand, thumb brushing over the smooth skin.

Once more, Viggo's words are gone; all he can do is stare at Sean and _feel_ as Sean's hand finally moves into him. It's huge, not in the size sense--although it's that too--but in the emotional sense. Viggo feels almost unbearably close to Sean right now; somehow this is even more intimate than having Sean's cock inside him.

After a moment spent blinking at Sean, Viggo finally manages to speak. "Never been...closer," he says. "God, Sean...."

Sean holds his hand utterly still, curled in Viggo's body for a good while, letting Viggo get used to it. He runs his free hand down Viggo's thigh, then back up again. "Never been closer," he agrees softly.

For a long moment it's all Viggo can do to breathe, but then he feels his body accept what's going on and he nods at Sean. "Please," he mouths without really speaking, and for once, he knows it's all right to be greedy. For some reason that makes him feel even safer than he already does and he manages another silent "please."

Stunned at how Viggo's accepted this, Sean curls his hand just a bit more tightly and starts to rock it, using very gentle, very small motions. "Breathe," he whispers.

For an insane moment Viggo remembers telling Chris to breathe when she was in labor. Then Sean's knuckles move over his prostate and thinking goes right out the window. He's breathing steadily now and making some kind of noise that's half keen, half whimper, and all he knows is that he wants more.

"Good." Sean keeps rocking his hand, slowly extending the arc of it, and then he brings his free hand over to cup Viggo's cock, just leaving his hand there, still, for a moment.

Sean's hand on his cock is almost distracting, and Viggo finds himself wishing he didn't have to think about the external while he's still trying to process the internal. But his body is way ahead of his mind and he begins to move, pressing up into Sean's one hand and then back down onto the other. At this point he's not even sure if he can come like this, but if that's what Sean wants from him, that's what Viggo will give him.

Slowly, Sean works Viggo over, rocking his fist, stroking Viggo's cock. "You look amazing like this," he murmurs. "So good. Love you so much, Viggo."

Viggo takes a deep breath at that, staring up at Sean. Later he'll remember this moment and know that he'd stored it up against Sean's leaving, but now all he wants to do is _feel._ His body still wants more and he's a little surprised when he gets "please," out.

"Yes," Sean whispers, unsure if Viggo needs to come or if it's something else, but at this point, Viggo can have anything he wants. "Good boy." He firms up the strokes on Viggo's cock, then leans down very carefully to pull the head into his mouth.

Everything--Sean's hands, his voice, his mouth--blends together and sends Viggo over the edge into an orgasm that seems to go on forever. He's shocked by the power of it, and amazed and more in love with Sean than ever.

Sean swallows as Viggo comes, and he realizes Viggo's been utterly silent -- that, in itself, is amazing. He eases off of Viggo's cock and presses a kiss to his belly, leaving his hand where it is until Viggo's coherent enough to accept him pulling out.

Coherency is not really something Viggo can manage right now. Panting hard, he slumps back against the pillows with a soft moan. After a moment, he opens his eyes and looks up at Sean. "Goddamn...." he whispers. "Thank you, Sean."

"Thank you, Viggo," Sean replies, and he strokes Viggo's hip gently. "I want you to breathe deep and relax all of this, okay?" he says, resting his palm low on Viggo's stomach. "I'm going to come out now." He waits until Viggo's relaxed and breathing, and then he draws his hand back, unfolding it as he goes.

This is actually harder to take than Sean's hand going in, but Viggo breathes through it and reminds himself that he's going to feel this for a couple of days. "I'm going to know," he murmurs when Sean's got his hand all the way out. "I'm going to know you were there."

The second he's out, Sean strips the glove off inside-out and drops it, shifting up on the bed to wrap his arms around Viggo tightly. "My God, Viggo," he sighs, kissing Viggo gently. "I love you so fucking much."

"Yes," Viggo says. "Love you too. Please...let me...anything you want, Sean."

So Sean opens his trousers and shoves them down, grabbing Viggo's hand to wrap it around his cock. "Just this," he murmurs, and shifts close against Viggo to kiss him again.

Over the last few months, Viggo's learned what kind of stroke Sean likes. He's also learned how to come back from a state of port-orgasmic bonelessness to serve Sean, and even as he works Sean's cock in his hand, he's hoping that he's doing a good job.

Sean groans softly, pushing his hips toward Viggo's hand. He's got an arm under Viggo's shoulders and his other hand on Viggo's belly, just trying to keep as close as possible. It's almost a relief, now: he can relax and replay taking Viggo like that, knowing it's done and Viggo loved it, and the thought of it all has Sean close already.

Viggo moves even closer to Sean as he jerks Sean off, bending to kiss and nuzzle at Sean's neck. "Please," he murmurs against Sean's skin. "Please let me make you feel good?"

"You are," Sean gets out roughly, arching hard as his orgasm nearly takes him by surprise. He grits out a moan, then relaxes heavily into the bed, breathing hard.

"Fuck, Viggo," he moans, nuzzling into Viggo's neck and then finding his way up to kiss him.

As Viggo kisses Sean back, he finds himself clinging to Sean even more than he usually does after a scene. _Goddamn but I'm gonna miss him._

Sean is content to be clung to. He hangs on tightly as well, drawing the kiss out, trying to make it last -- trying to stave off the inevitable.

"I'm gonna miss you," Viggo finally says when the kiss is over. He smiles a little wryly. "Why do you have to be so damn good at death scenes? Why couldn't they have cast you as Eomer instead of Boromir?"

"I can't play good guys," Sean grins, but he feels that twinge, too. "I wish I could stay," he murmurs, going serious.

"Sorry," Viggo murmurs. "I wasn't gonna go all girly on you." He looks at Sean, his face serious. "I would like this--this thing, this relationship--to go on." There's more, about how he'll understand if Sean doesn't think it will work and how he'll always love Sean as a friend even if they never have sex again, but he fights it back. _Do NOT be passive aggressive when you're all but proposing to someone._

Startled, Sean pulls back to look at Viggo. "I would, too," he says. "I never...considered that it wouldn't." He runs his fingers through Viggo's hair, watching his eyes. "It won't be easy, being away from you, though."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Viggo breathes a sigh of relief. Sean's very matter of fact reply makes it clear that Sean is committed to this relationship of theirs and that's enough for Viggo. "No it won't. I'll miss being reminded that I belong to you."

"We'll find a way," Sean says, stroking his hand down Viggo's arm. "There's a lot that can be done over the phone." He gives Viggo a wicked little grin.

"Will I still need your permission to come?" Viggo asks, remember how good that had been in spite of driving him crazy.

"Yes." Sean shifts up and rolls over Viggo, just to assert himself a bit.

'Mmmm, good," Viggo says with a smile. "You're going to enjoy driving me nuts, aren't you?"

"You know I am." Sean bends his head down to nip sharply at Viggo's neck.

"You're so fucking good at it," Viggo says squirming and then blinking. "God, I _am_ gonna be feeling that for a few days here."

"Are you okay?" Sean asks, a little concerned. "Are you hurting?"

"Not hurting exactly," Viggo says. "Just...aware that you had your whole hand inside me. I'll miss the feeling when you've gone. Not just that feeling, but having marks here and there, or knowing I got fucked hard the night before."

"You could mark yourself," Sean says, shifting until Viggo parts his legs and settling between them. "If I tell you to."

"I'll do anything you tell me too," Viggo says, sliding one hand down Sean's side. "You know that."

Sean smiles. "Yes, I do know that." He kisses Viggo again. "We're going to be fine. _Not_ just because you do anything I tell you to," he adds cheekily.

"I know," Viggo says, cheered up by Sean's smile. "I trust us."

_-end-_


End file.
